


I'm Only A Little Fucked Up

by stiless__halee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dark Allison, Dark Scott, Dark Stiles, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiless__halee/pseuds/stiless__halee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the sacrifice, before he died, sex was always slow and gentle and sweet. He and Allison would rock against each other, reeking of love and filling the room with the sounds of sweet nothings. Now, sex is primal, each of them just trying to find their release, pulling and tugging at each other until Scott isn't sure whether they're fucking or fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only A Little Fucked Up

Scott wraps an arm around Kira's shoulders, protectively pulling her close as a few rowdy freshman stomp by. He makes sure to bare his teeth at the group of boys to let them know that Kira has already been claimed. His girlfriend giggles at his overprotectiveness, assuming that his hostile behavior is just another symptom of the full moon. Scott doesn't bother to tell her that he no longer feels the pull of the moon. That the full moon hasn't affected him since he sacrificed himself in Deaton's clinic to save Melissa. Briefly, Scott wonders if a part of his wolf was left behind when he crawled out of Deaton's ice bath.

"Scott," Kira calls his name, a hint of annoyance coloring her tone.

He glances down at his girlfriend. "Did you say something?" He asks.

Kira's annoyance turns to worry. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes," she brings a hand up to his face, her fingertips lightly brushing against his skin. "Have you been sleeping lately?"

Scott has the urge to laugh.  _Has he been sleeping lately?_ He can't remember the last time he slept for more than three consecutive hours.

"Anyways," Kira barrels on, "I was asking if you wanted me to come over tonight. We could study for English together."

Down the hall, a locker slams shut. Scott allows his eyes to find the source of the noise, and he has to fight a smile when he sees Allison. She's shoving a textbook into her backpack, her pale fingers struggling to rearrange her stuff. She looks dead. Her skin is an unnatural pale color, and her eyes blankly stare ahead.

"I'm busy," Scott responds.

Allison's head snaps toward Scott as if she can sense his eyes on her. They stare at each other, and Scott can feel the hairs on his arms start to raise. He runs a hand over his goose bumped flesh, causing Allison to smile. The action distorts her face into something sinister, and Scott finds himself grinning back.

"I'll call you tonight," he offers, turning his attention back to Kira.

The kitsune nods her head then takes a step back. "Don't call too late. I have training with my mom."

Scott watches Kira bound down the hall, attracting the eyes of several other students. Before, he would've felt pride at dating someone who was so effortlessly pretty, but now, he feels... bored.

Seeing that he's alone, Allison makes her way towards him. She hikes her backpack further up her shoulders, flashing him another grin. "Plan on going to class?" she asks. Her tone is light and playful, but it still manages to sound seductive.

"I don't know," Scott licks his lips. "What else am I going to do?"

By now, the halls are starting to thin out. Students shove their way down the hall, desperate to get to class on time. One girl knocks into Allison, sending her stumbling forward. Scott makes no move to catch her. Instead, he allows her to go crashing into his chest. Her breasts push up against him, her fingers digging into his arms as she rights herself. 

"Stiles says his dad is working this afternoon," Allison explains. She take a step away from Scott.

Scott lifts an eyebrow. "So?"

Allison tosses a lock of brown hair over her shoulder, a habit picked up from Lydia. "So, you should ditch class and hang with us." She doesn't give him a chance to respond. Instead, she turns sharply on her heel and strides down the empty hall.

Obediently, Scott follows.

 

Just like Allison said, there's no police cruiser parked in Stiles's driveway. Allison lets herself into the house, calling for Scott to lock the door as she bounds up the stairs. Scott rolls his eyes, but follows her instructions.

Stiles is lying on his bed, half asleep when they push their way into his room. Allison climbs onto his bed, kissing him hello. He sleepily kisses her back, his mouth slowly moving against hers. The kiss is unhurried, and Stiles takes a moment to comb his fingers through Allison's curls. When they break apart, his lips are slick with spit.

Scott crawls on the bed, pushing past Allison to get to his best friend. He kisses Stiles hungrily, his teeth nipping Stiles's bottom lip. His best friend moans underneath him, and Scott smiles. He runs his hands through Stiles's hair, tugging hard on the locks. Stiles hisses when his neck his wrenched back, and immediately, Allison leans over to attack the flesh. She sucks a hickey onto the curve of his neck, her free hand cupping her breast.

"It smells like sex in here," Scott notes. He trails a finger down Stiles's bare chest, lazily flicking a nipple. 

Allison grins, lips still pressed against Stiles's neck. "It always smells like sex in here," she retorts. She tugs the sheets down, grinning appreciatively when she sees that Stiles is naked. Her hand travels down Stiles's abdomen, and he shivers in response.

Scott eyes Stiles's erection. It's dribbling precome all over his stomach, and Scott wants nothing more than to lick it up.

Stiles eyes his best friend, tilting his hips up so Scott can have a better view of his dick.

"God," Scott murmurs. He grabs Stiles's cock, his hand holding it almost too tight. "You're fucking desperate for this," Scott notes, giving Stiles a rough tug. Stiles arches into the contact, and Allison pinches his nipples in response. "Look at how wet you are. You're leaking all over the place." Scott takes a ragged breath. He almost chokes when the scent hits him. "Is that lube?"

Stiles grins in response.

Spreading Stiles's legs further apart, Scott toys with his entrance. His hole is dribbling fresh lube as if he's just fingered himself. Knowing Stiles, he probably got himself off right before Scott and Allison came over.

"Did you fuck yourself today?" Scott asks. "Did you get yourself nice and ready for my cock?" He pushes two fingers in Stiles's ass, watching as the hole greedily sucks him in. He gives his fingers an experimental thrust, watching as both Stiles and Allison moan.

Allison grinds herself against Stiles's back. Her fingers are still roughly tugging on his nipples. "Stiles," she whispers. Her voice sounds dark and threatening. "Who knew you could be such a little slut?"

Stiles bares her teeth at her. He looks downright evil, something darkening in his gaze as he grinds down on Scott's fingers. "Says the little whore who's spreading her legs for every man in the pack," Stiles bites back.

Allison wraps her hand around his neck. Her face is contorted in rage, her fingers squeezing Stiles's neck so hard that she must be cutting off his air supply.

Stiles laughs. "I wonder who else has gotten to fuck you," he contemplates, voice raspy. "Isaac, Scott, me," he pauses. "Have you let Boyd fuck you? Or maybe you've been fucking Derek. Letting him bend you over like a little bitch in heat."

Allison bites Stiles on his shoulder, and the smell of blood permeates the air.

Scott watches the exchange, fascinated. Before the sacrifice,  _before he died,_ sex was always slow and gentle and sweet. He and Allison would rock against each other, reeking of love and filling the room with the sounds of sweet nothings. Now, sex is primal, each of them just trying to find their release, pulling and tugging at each other until Scott isn't sure whether they're fucking or fighting.

When Allison removes her hand from Stiles's neck, the skin is red, marked by the indents of her nails. Stiles touches the marks, moaning when Scott gives a particularly rough thrust of his fingers.

Allison crawls around to where Scott is. She's breathing heavily, smelling like anger and lust. Scott shoves his face in her neck, moaning at the way he can taste her emotions. His dick is achingly hard, and he can't help but palm it.

"Fuck him," she spits. She grabs Stiles's balls, lifting them so that Scott can easily see his cute little hole. "I want to watch you wreck his ass," She tugs on Stiles's balls, and the boy moans beneath her. She snarls at his moan, her hand moving to his cock. She pulls at it, flashing her teeth when Stiles arches his back.

Scott lurches forward. He grabs Stiles's legs, sinking his blunt, human teeth into the flesh of his calf as he slides into Stiles's ass. Scott's eyes flash red, and he moans as Stiles's hole clenches around him.

"What's wrong Scott?" Allison teases. She traces his lips, her fingers catching on his fangs. 

Scott frowns. When did those come out?

Beneath him, Stiles laughs. "He's too pussy to fuck me," he taunts. He looks over at Allison, eyes raking up and down her figure. "I should let you fuck me with one of my dildos. You'd probably do a better job then our alpha."

Scott growls, snapping his hips forward to shut Stiles's up. His friend gasps, fingers gripping the sheets as Scott mercilessly pounds into him. Each thrust sends Stiles scooting further up the bed, until his head is knocking against the headboard. Allison watches with hooded eyes, her own fingers toying with her clit. She licks her lips, and Scott, needing to prove himself, shoves Stiles's legs back until his knees are touching his ears. The new angle allows Scott to go deeper, his dick exploring every inch of Stiles's hole.

Stiles whines beneath him. He wriggles on the sheets, his mouth hanging open as he watches the way Scott's dick disappears into his ass. "Fuck, Scotty," Stiles pants. "Fuck, just like that. Don't stop."

Allison moans, fucking herself onto her fingers. He can hear her fingers noisily pushing their way in and out of her cunt. Stiles watches her, one of his hands playing with her clit.

"Ah," Allison gasps. She thrusts her hips out further so Stiles can have better access.

Stiles  teases the little nub, captivated by the way Allison is crying out for more. "Stiles," she begs. Her free hand grips his hair. "Please." He moves his thumb faster, viciously fucking her clit.

Scott eyes them, his hips growing erratic as he nears his release. Stiles's dick lays untouched beneath him, and Scott wraps a hand around it. He jerks him off roughly, his hands moving with the same brutal pace as his hips. Stiles whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head. Scott growls low in his throat, the sound causing Stiles to involuntarily pinch Allison's clit. 

She comes immediately, her whole body shaking as she rushes to her orgasm. The sight of her body going limp, causes Stiles to tumble over the edge as well. He collapses beneath Scott, his body going lax as he comes all over himself.

Scott manages to last two more strokes. 

 

The next day, Scott finds a message in his locker: COME OVER TONIGHT. He stuffs the note in his pocket, a grin on his lips. Across the hall, Allison tracks his movements with a predatory smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my tumblr](http://stiles-hale.tumblr.com)


End file.
